


Not a Time to Be Alone

by wonderlandiscrumbling



Category: Fright Night (2011), Twilight (Movies)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Drinking, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex, light mention of violence, mentions of past death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25051135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderlandiscrumbling/pseuds/wonderlandiscrumbling
Summary: Peter isn't very good at being alone on the anniversary of his parents murder, thankfully he doesn't have to spend it alone.
Relationships: Aro (Twilight)/Peter Vincent
Comments: 14
Kudos: 41





	Not a Time to Be Alone

Peter stumbled through the hallway leading to his apartment, he laughed to himself as the brightly lit hall swayed making him feel as if he were attempting to walk on a boat during a massive storm. He fell against a wall and took a moment to try and gather himself, he closed his eyes taking a deep breath through his nostrils and running his fingers back through his messed hair, slowly he exhaled through his mouth feeling a sudden and brief wave of nausea before pushing himself away from the wall and resuming his trek to his door.

It felt like an eternity of stumbling and giggling like an idiot until he finally reached the door, he placed one hand against the cool wooden surface of the door as he fished his other hand into the pocket of his skinny jeans in search of his key. A couple seconds later he was muttering to himself as he attempted to find the right key then fit it into the lock, he cursed, brow furrowed in concentrated frustration as he finally fitted the key inside turning it. He turned the knob and pushed the door open stumbling inside, as he shut the door behind him his alarm began its warning beeps.

His alcohol addled mind tried to focus as he fumbled around the darkness for the alarm, he leaned in close to the lit keypad and began typing in the code to turn the damned thing off before it alerted the alarm company for the third time this week. He let out a sigh of relief when the beeping ceased leaving him alone with the eerie dead silence of his apartment, a slience that unnerved him. He’d never been too fond of pure silence, nothing good ever came from it. He leaned back against the wall remembering that night when he was twelve, in this silence he could almost hear his mother’s screams, the wet ripping of flesh and the snapping of benes like sticks underfoot. Followed by silence. Even now at thirty years old he could clearly remember those sounds, the stench of death filling his childhood home.

“Stop it,” he muttered to himself, he made his way to the bar grabbing up a bottle of Jack Daniels and a shot glass. He took steadying breaths as he poured his first shot.

He knew he should have brought that woman home tonight, typically on the night before the anniversary of his parents murder he would do just that; find a person or two, bring them back to his place for a night of sex and drinking, and an often rather successful attempt to keep himself from remembering that horrific night. 

He downed his shot and poured a second, his hands still trembling slightly as his traitorous mind replayed the events of that night. He had foolishly assumed that after Jerry was killed that everything would be fine, that’s how stories and movies worked, wasn’t it, so why the Hell didn’t it work that way in real life? Kill the monster who brutally murdered your parents, dragged their remains away so there was nothing left for the cops to see, and nothing to be buried, no real proper goodbye for their son to say. He knew though what his therapist had told him a week after Jerry’s death of course, that trauma didn’t work like that, even if justice was brought that didn’t mean the trauma disappeared. It could bring some peace of mind knowing that the bastard wasn’t out there ruining other lives, but it never erased the sorrow he’d caused before that. Peter hadn’t wanted to agree with her during his session, he’d merely pouted like a petulant child for the rest of it then he’d gone back home to get drink and whine about how she was an absolute waste of money.

He felt sick as he downed his third shot, he leaned back against the bar staring down at his now empty glass, the glow from the backlit shelving of alcohol causing the glass to glint in the dark. He relaxed minimally as he stared at the glass allowing his mind to clear for the first time since he’d come back home. That relaxation only lasted a minute before he heard what he swore were footsteps from behind him on the black tiled floor, he immediately turned, glass clutched tightly in his hand prepared to throw it at his potential attacker. His eyes scanned the dark depths of his apartment, he knew he should have turned the lights on, idiot.

He listened closely to the darkness, but was only greeted with silence, a silence that he was quite sure mocked him for being such a paranoid fuck. He couldn’t help that right, he was a monster hunter, paranoia kept one alive for the most part. He reminded himself that the alarm had still been set, he hadn’t received any calls from the company or from the police about a break-in or even an attempted one at that, besides this place was typically tightly locked up the days he could be bothered with it. Nobody was here. That rationalization relaxed him a bit, he poured himself another shot laughing at his own stupidity.

Another sound startled him, something knocking against a wall followed by footsteps, footsteps that seemingly were growing closer to where Peter was currently standing. He sat the glass down on the bar top and picked up the bottle of whiskey holding it by the neck of the bottle as he slowly rounded the bar and made his way towards the seemingly endless darkness that now appeared to him like the gaping maw of a monster waiting to swallow him whole. 

“Who’s there?” He called out into the dark greeted only with silence, he swallowed hard as he tightened his grip on the bottle, it was a good makeshift weapon at least, a good crack to the skull would at least disorientate anybody who may be in his home.

He took another cautious step into the darkness just barely able to make out the outlining shapes of his furniture, he told himself he should turn the light on, but some childish fear told him that was the worst thing that he could do in this instance, fearful of what he might see if there was anything there to start with. 

“Come out you fucking bastard, I know you’re there.” 

Again silence, he closed his eyes and listened. He could practically hear his own pounding heart, his heavy breathing, and nothing else. 

“Fucking idiot,” he muttered to himself as he turned and walked back to the bar. He set the bottle down on the counter, he decided this time to go for the light switch. There was no reason to be fumbling around in the dark like a complete idiot.

Right as he reached the switch, his fingers hovering above it he heard a loud crash from behind him, he jerked flipping on the switch, light flooding his home. He turned on his heel nearly falling at the blood rush in his head, he fell back against the wall leaning against it for support as he looked the source of the crash; his bottle of Jack lay broken on the floor, whiskey pooling on the tile, he glanced up at the figure standing next to the bottle. Deep crimson eyes stared back at him, a smile broke out upon a dreadfully pale face, fangs peeking out between pale lips. All the fear flooded from Peter’s body now replaced with embarrassment fueled anger.

“Aro you fucking bastard,” he spat angrily at the vampire who still stood near the broken bottle like a proud house cat. 

“I’m sorry my dear, but you are quite sweet when you’re scared like that. It’s cute.” His voice was soft and gentle as if he were talking to a frightened pup.

Peter glared at him as he pushed away from the wall stalking back to his shelf of liquor where he grabbed down a bottle of vodka slamming it down on the counter, the sound echoing through his home. He bent down opening the mini fridge grabbing out a bottle of orange juice.

“You want something to drink?” 

“That would be nice, thank you.” 

He sighed as he grabbed out the mason jar filled with thick red liquid, he tried not to think about it too much as he opened the jar and poured it into a glass passing it towards his guest before mixing his own much less gory drink. There was a silence between them as Peter leaned back against the bar watching Aro, the vampire sipping from his drink, blood staining his lips like smeared red lipstick and it upset him how much he wanted to lick it from his lips. Aro’s eyes met his as if he read his thoughts, he smirked when the hunter flushed and looked away downing his own drink.

“Mind telling me why the fuck you were lurking in the dark like a stalker?” He asked at last.

“It wasn’t my intention at all, I called you and texted you multiple times, but you never responded.” 

“Didn’t fucking get anything,” Peter muttered as he reached into his pocket for his phone. “Ah fuck,” he checked all four pockets before coming to the conclusion that he lost his phone somewhere, the third one this month. 

Aro sighed, he rounded the bar coming to stand before the human. “I do apologize for scaring you, truly.” 

The apology seemed genuine enough, genuine by the thousand-year-old vampire’s standards at least. 

“Mind telling me how the Hell you got in here without setting off the alarm?”

Aro smiled, “I can become mist, remember?”

Peter grunted in response; he’d actually forgotten that. He was embarrassed to say for a hunter he forgot a lot of things; he remembered the days when he’d thought there was only one type of vampire, but over the past four years he’d come to realize there were hundreds if not thousands of variations, most appearing mostly human while others looked horrific. Aro for the most part was normal, beautifully so, of course he was as pale as snow, his eyes were red, and there were the fangs. Fangs that Peter could still see, fangs that shouldn’t arouse him, he felt guilty as he looked away from the other man. His parents would be ashamed of him, it wasn’t like Aro was some vegan vampire with high morals, no he was more than happy to kill humans for food and for pleasure, the knowledge of that did turn Peter’s stomach. He flinched when Aro brushed cool fingers against his cheek, the vampire’s head tilted to the side as he gazed at him with concern and confusion.

“Are you okay?”

Peter pushed his hand away before moving away from him, he returned to the mess on the floor. “I just bought that bottle yesterday y’know.” He griped.

“I’m sorry, but I wasn’t quite sure how to get your attention.”

Peter pinched the bridge of his nose; he closed his eyes as he counted to ten before opening his eyes again. “Fucking wait outside for me next time or I don’t know turn the bloody light on like a normal person, also you’re fucking cleaning that shit up, I’m not doing it.” He gestured towards the mess on the floor as he glared at the other man, the creature.

Aro sighed as he came to join him, in the blink of an eye the vampire was standing before him barely an inch of space between them as Aro looked into his eyes as if he was searching for the issue. Peter knew he could read his thoughts, he could have read them a minute ago when he’d been touching his cheek, the ghost of his cold touch still felt on Peter’s heated flesh, some part of him longed to feel that touch again, and more of it. Cautiously he reached up placing a hand against Aro’s cheek, thumb brushing against soft cold skin, the vampire’s eyes fluttered shut as he nuzzled into the palm of his hand, a gentle smile on his face. The trust between them was occasionally alarming, they could kill each other at any time, but they refrained from doing so. The very thought of harming Aro, losing him caused him deep pain, and that was terrifying. Terrifying to love again, terrifying to love a creature much like the ones who killed his parents and Ginger. This time he allowed himself to run the pad of his thumb along the vampire’s blood stained bottom lip, Aro’s half lidded eyes watched him with something mixed between love and lust, he flicked his tongue against the tip of his finger before gently taking hold of Peter’s wrist, he slowly took his thumb into his mouth sucking gently, cool wet tongue licking against his finger as Peter watched him. 

He felt familiar arousal pooling in the pit of his stomach, a beautiful aching of need between his legs as he watched him, thought about the other places he would enjoy feeling that mouth. Aro hummed around his finger before slowly pulling off. This time judging by the way he was looking up at the hunter Peter had the feeling that he did read his thoughts or at least his current desires, not that it would take a genius or a psychic to realize Peter was painfully turned on right now. Before his mind had time to catch up with what was happening Aro had him pinned against the wall, knee between his legs, both of Peter’s wrists clasped tightly in his hands and pinned up above his head against the wall. His chest rose and fell with heavy wanting breaths as he stared at the vampire, he curled his fingers against the palms of his hands, licked his lips as he stared down at the vampire, shamelessly he grinded against his leg softly moaning at the sensation. Aro leaned in close to him, licked his lips before pulling back again.

“Are you still angry with me?”

“No, kind of, not really.”

He hummed at that, “good, I don’t like when you stay angry at me, it’s never my intentions.” He whispered as he nuzzled against his scruffy jaw, he trailed kisses along his jaw, the tip of his tongue trailing along it. Peter closed his eyes leaning his head back against the wall, he whimpered when he felt that tongue lick down along the side of his neck, fangs pressing against soft warm flesh, Aro’s fingers flexed as he tightened his grip on his wrists, his body pressing more firmly against him as his fangs grazed his skin. 

Peter swallowed hard, he found himself tensing until Aro’s fangs left his skin followed by a gentle nearly apologetic kiss against the place his fangs had been a second ago, he released his wrists. Some small part of his mind told him this was wrong, that everything they’d been doing ever since this started between them was wrong, but he couldn’t be bothered to think about that. He buried his fingers in long silky black hair keeping Aro close as he pulled him up kissing him hard, the vampire’s hands moved to his hips, fingers curling in his shirt pushing it up his torso, they broke from their kissing long enough for Peter to strip off his shirt and toss it aside. He shivered at the feeling of cold hands on his body, nails lightly scratching down from his chest to his stomach stopping at his belt, he moaned into it when Aro bit and sucked against his bottom lip, cool tongue pressing into his hot waiting mouth, the vampire groaned when Peter tugged at his hair. 

Aro broke from the kiss again this time lowering himself to his knees before him, red eyes watched him as the vampire slowly unbuckled his belt then just as slowly unzipped his jeans, Aro leaned forward pressing a kiss against his lower stomach as he began pulling his jeans down, his kisses trailing lower with each inch of exposed flesh, he didn’t comment on his partner’s lack of underwear, he’d already heard time and time again about the difficulty of underwear and tight fitting pants. Peter buried his fingers in his hair desperate to feel his mouth on him, he could feel cool breath against him, he watched as Aro ran his hands slowly up along his inner thighs pushing his legs further apart, he finally pressed a kiss against his cunt.

“Fuck, keep going,” he breathed out as he stroked his fingers through his hair. 

He needed this, the distraction of it. He closed his eyes leaning his head back against the wall, he shivered feeling that cool wet tongue press between his lips, teasing slow licks from his clit down to his entrance, the tip of the vampire’s tongue just barely pushing inside him making him moan before licking upwards again. Peter cursed and moaned as he felt that tongue circling his clit before he took it into his mouth sucking gently, tongue stroking over and around his tip. Peter’s moaned loudly, tugging at his partner’s hair as he rocked into his mouth desperate for more, for everything he could get from him. Aro slipped two fingers inside him as he continued to lick and suck against his clit, his fingers thrusting into him slowly then faster when Peter begged for him. 

His thighs trembled and he cried out Aro’s name as he came, his legs felt weak as he rode out his orgasm. Aro climbed to his feet, he placed his hands on his partner’s hips holding him upright, he kissed down his neck then along his shoulder nipping at freckled skin as he whispered sweet nothings. Peter awkwardly managed to step out of his shoes and jeans kicking them aside, he tangled his fingers in Aro’s hair pulling him up for another kiss, he pressed his tongue into his mouth moaning as he tasted himself on his tongue.

“Couch,” he muttered against his lips before breaking away from the vampire, he took hold of his hand leading him to the black leather couch.

He lay down upon it, one foot on the floor, his other leg bent at the knee, he grinned up at the vampire enjoying the way his partner looked at him. There was something about a creature so many centuries old looking at him as if somehow he were the most beautiful thing he’d come across in all that time, the way he touched him and spoke to him only fueled that belief, that potential truth that Peter found himself clinging onto desperately these days. He watched with interest as Aro shrugged off his black jacket tossing it over the back of a nearby chair, red eyes fixed on him as he undid his tie and went to work on his dress shirt. Peter bit his bottom lip as he admired his partner’s body, smatterings of black hair across a broad pale chest, a body more muscular than Peter would have imagined before they began this. He reached out hooking his fingers in his belt loop pulling him closer, Aro smiled down at him, he pet his fingers through Peter’s hair watching as the human unbuckled his belt then unfastened his pants, his fingers slipping inside to pull free his achingly hard cock, a firm grip on the base of it as Peter took the head into his mouth sucking gently, tongue flicking back and forth across his tip before circling his head as he took more of his length into his warm wet mouth. Aro moaned as he thrust into his mouth, his human partner easily taking more of him into his mouth, sucking eagerly around him, tongue lavishing against his flesh. 

Peter hummed around him as he heard the vampire moaning his name, his own eyes closed, free hand resting against his hip as he continued to bob his head along his length, his hand stroking him each time he pulled back, he pulled off him, stroking him as he stared up at him enjoying the look of absolute bliss on his face. Peter gave one more teasing lick to his tip before releasing his grip on him.

“C’mere, I want you.” 

It took no more than that to get the vampire between his legs, his hands gripping his hips firmly as he pulled him closer. Aro leaned down kissing him passionately as he thrust into him, Peter moaned into the kiss, legs wrapping around his waist as he thrust back against him. He tangled his fingers in Aro’s hair pleasure filling him as he felt the stretch and fill of his partner’s cock inside him, the sensation of cold meeting heat so intoxicating, more so than he would have imagined before him. Aro’s hands roamed along his flat stomach, up along his chest where his fingers traced his scars then rubbed over his nipples causing them to harden, the vampire kissed along his jaw, fangs scraping along his stubbled skin. Peter moaned loudly, head thrown back over the arm of the couch as he rocked back against him, clawed at his shoulders begging for more, needing and desiring all of him more than he know he should. He could feel Aro smiling against his neck, felt those cool soft lips brush against his skin, the vampire entranced by the thrumming of his pulse, the pounding of his heart, his hitched uneven breaths as pleasure wracked his lover’s body. He reached between them teasing Peter’s clit as he thrust into him harder, keeping his cock pressed deep inside him as he fucked him, drew forth every cry of pleasure he possibly could from his human. 

Soon Peter was cumming for him again, his name falling from his lips like a sinful prayer. Aro kissed up his neck, “good boy,” he whispered against his ear before sucking against the lobe. 

He continued his rough pace until he reached his own release, he nuzzled against Peter’s neck as he came inside him, he felt hands soothingly rubbing the places on his back where Peter had scratched a moment ago, wounds far healed, but the thought was sweet. He lifted his head kissing the other man gently, he took his face in his hands, thumbs brushing his skin as he kissed him again and again.

“I love you,” he whispered against his lips before moving to kiss the bridge of his nose then his forehead. 

Peter held him closely allowing the vampire to lay on top of him, finding some comfort in the coolness of his body.

“Yeah, I love you too.” He responded after a moment; it was still strange to say.

There was silence, a good silence for the first time all night as they lay together on his couch, he idly stroked his fingers along Aro’s back, admired the way his long black hair fell over his shoulder like inky waves, sometimes the vampire would press a kiss to his chest, but mostly he just listened to his beating heart in contentment.

“Mind staying the day with me?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all,”

“Good, I think I prefer you being here.”

It was bad, he knew. Taking comfort in a vampire here with him on the anniversary of his parents death, the very sort of thing that had taken them from him, but the thought of seeing him leave before sunrise caused a sort of ache in his chest, he couldn’t do this alone. He kissed the top of the vampire’s head before relaxing against the couch. He liked to believe that just maybe his parents would be happy for him just because he was finally truly happy.


End file.
